Kaze to Oka no Ballad
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: Musical Au. Sasusaku. Lo que comenzó como un servicio comunitario se convirtió en una molestia, y terminó en algo más. Historia basada en los Prompts en Tumblr sobre el Festival Sasusaku 2017
1. Chapter 1

**Sasusaku Festival**

 **Day 09:** Community Service.

 **Summary:** Musical Au. Sasusaku. Lo que comenzó como un servicio comunitario se convirtió en una molestia, y terminó en algo más. Historia basada en los Prompts en Tumblr sobre el Festival Sasusaku 2017

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto los personajes mencionados como Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. De igual manera, la historia esta inspirada (basada) en el manga y anime Nodame Cantabile, varios diálogos y algunas situaciones son basadas del anime. Nodame Cantabile le pertenece a Tomoko Ninomiya. De cualquier manera, está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

Nota: La historia es algo larga, así que la dividí en tres capítulos.

Editado el 20/04/2017

* * *

 **Aka: Kaze to Oka no Ballad**

 **(parte 1)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh, ahí viene Uchiha Sasuke. Todo un prodigio de la música. Es uno de los mejores alumnos de violín, pero destaca más con el piano."

"Provine de una familia muy famosa."

"Parecer ser muy arrogante."

"Bien…"

.

"Sasuke, no estás prestando atención. Deja eso" le arrebata las partituras. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Partituras de orquesta? Ja, ¿con qué quieres ser director de orquesta? Estas en el programa de piano, Uchiha. Mejor regresa a la pieza que debes presentar."

"…" Uchiha Sasuke era una persona muy seria, no solía hablar mucho, y cuando lo hacía, la indiferencia era el tono predilecto. Sin embargo, en ese momento, lo era la molestia. Después de todo, era muy orgulloso.

"¿Por qué no se calla? Todos sus alumnos tocan igual, porque mejor no se va a su casa, parece un maestro usurero. Porque no mejor Se ocupa de dar correctamente tus clases y me deja tranquilo."

.

Bien, él es demasiado arrogante y narcisista.

* * *

 _¿Qué hago en un lugar como este?_ _Sólo estaba en el programa de piano para ensayar, no como si me importara en realidad._ Mientras pasaba por los pasillos, le era imposible no notar y criticar los errores que los demás alumnos cometían con sus instrumentos o piezas. Le parecía aberrante.

.

.

"Aun no puedo creer que le hayas dicho eso al profesor. Tienes suerte que no te vetará del conservatorio."

"Como si me importara, puedo estar en cualquier escuela que quiera."

"Tal vez, pero el conservatorio de música clásica de Konohagakure es uno de los 3 mejores a nivel nacional. Podrías irte a París si quisieras, sólo tienes que-"

"Karin, no lo digas."

"… ¿y? ¿Qué sentencia te han dado por tu metida de pata?" La maldita disfrutaba de la desgracia de él. Estúpida ex novia.

"Me han dicho que debo transferirme de maestro y compensar mis lesiones. Además, tengo que trabajar horas extras asesorando a los alumnos con más probabilidad de fallar el siguiente examen de curso."

"Wuu… suena como un penoso servicio comunitario. Un verdadero castigo para ti." Rió. De verdad que le encantada de ver a Sasuke fastidiado. "¿Ya sabes con quien estarás trabajando? ¿No serán chicas, verdad? Y si lo son, espero que sean realmente feas."

"No tengo idea, sólo sé que estaré bajo la tutela del vago de Kakashi."

* * *

Estaba tan ebrio. No tenía mucho control sobre su consumo de alcohol, pero esa noche había sido demasiado. Era una suerte que hubiera llegado a al edificio donde vivía, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su apartamento. Simplemente no pudo más, y se desplomó en el suelo junto a la puerta.

.

.

Rosa. Las nubes parecían algodones de azúcar color rosa. Veía manzanas verdes, arboles brillantes… y melocotones suaves…

Estaba soñando. Y al parecer tenía hambre.

Simplemente no quiso despertar aun, su cabeza ya dolía.

Entonces, escuchó.

La vivida cadencia. Un piano. Alguien tocaba el piano. La música no sólo era relajante, era casi alegre, pero había algo más. _Una hermosa ejecución de una sonata._ Beethoven. Pero era tocado de manera diferente, había cambios y arreglos, pero no era malo, era… _bello._

Sobresaltado, se levantó. Miró alrededor. "¿Dónde estoy?" esa no era su departamento. Jamás había estado en ese lugar.

"¡Oh! Ya despertaste." Giró lo más rápido que pudo, ganando un mayor dolor de cabeza, y observó a la persona que le hablaba.

Rosa.

Frente a él, un extasiada chica pelirosa estaba sentada frente a un viejo piano y lo miraba con grandes ojos verdes llenos de emoción.

"Ayer me asuste porque estabas tirado en el piso, no podía dejarte afuera en una noche tan fría." Ella trató de explicar, al ver la confundida y algo aterrada cara del chico que hasta hace unos momentos había estado dormido en su sofá.

Sasuke había sido acosado por chicas antes, pero esto se ganaba las palmas. Era demasiado. Empujando lo que creyó era una manta, salió de ese lugar, no sin antes tropezarse con ese cuarto tan desordenado. Cuando salió, descubrió que seguía en su edificio, ¡a sólo una puerta de su apartamento!

Entró a su departamento y se encerró. Esa loca pelirosa era su vecina, y al parecer era una acosadora.

* * *

Su cabeza dolía. Era un milagro que estuviera caminando para ir a sus clases. _Qué asco de día._ Justo antes de que abriera la puerta del que sería su nuevo salón de práctica y su nuevo tutor de piano, algo lo golpeó por detrás.

"¡Sasuke-kun! Olvidaste tu cinturón en mi casa esta mañana." La chica pelirosa, movía de un lado para otro su mano, donde en efecto, estaba el cinturón que había vestido un día anterior.

Estaba haciendo una escena. Todos los presentes murmuraban. ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? ¿Lo había seguido? _¡¿Qué clase de persona cuerda hace eso?!_

"De qué rayos hablas, eso no es mío, te equivocas de persona."

"¡Claro que no! yo misma te lo quite ayer cuando-"

"¡Eso no es mío! no te conozco. Suéltame." Trató de soltarse del agarre de la chica para salir de ahí cuanto antes. De ninguna manera permitirían que su reputación fuera achacada por una fangirl.

"Mou, Sasuke-kun, eres muy frió." Pero sin importarle, la chica pelirosa no lograba captar la incomodidad de Sasuke, o no le importaba. "Después de que anoche dormimos juntos-"

"Eres una mentirosa, suéltame." No, _eso_ no sucedió, lo sabe bien. No sucedió y jamás sucedería.

"Oh, Sasuke, veo que ya conociste a Sakura." un hombre cabello gris con un cubre bocas que ocultaba gran parte de su rostro, le saludó desde la puerta abierta del salón al que Sasuke estaba a punto de ingresar; Kakashi, su nuevo tutor salió de la clase al escuchar tanto ruido.

"Y esa quien rayos es." Soltándolo al fin, la chica de cabello rosa se paró frente a él, varios centímetros más baja que el chico de cabello negro, y con una alegre sonrisa,

"Yo soy Haruno Sakura, soy estudiante de piano, segundo grado. ¡Será todo un placer trabajar contigo, Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

Sakura tocaba el piano con una energía innecesaria, no tenia mesura, parecía una niña jugando con el piano. Ella no le daba seriedad necesaria.

La observó detenidamente. Su piel era clara, y tenía facciones bonitas, escondidas tras esos mechones mal cortados de color rosa. Su cabello difícilmente le llegaba a los hombros, y lucia desarreglado. Lo mismo podía decir de su ropa. Suéter varias tallas más grande cubrían gran parte de su cuerpo, y sus jeans también parecía ser muy holgados. No podía estar seguro, pero supo al ver sus manos, finas y delgadas, que su cuerpo podría ser igual. Ella era todo un caos. Mirase por donde mirarse. Especialmente, a Sasuke le estaba enfadando verla tocar el piano, con esa expresión extraña. ¿Eso era un puchero? ¿Quién carajos hacia pucheros al tocar a Mozart?

"Sakura tiene una gran habilidad con el piano." dijo Kakashi.

"¿Ah sí?" sarcasmo.

Lo había escuchado. Después de la escenita del cinturón, los alumnos alrededor comentaban sobre Sakura, quien no tenía muy buena reputación, igual que Kakashi. A su clase le había llamado la de los fracasados, pues él trabaja con alumnos reprobados. ¿En qué se Sasuke metió cuando abrió la boca?

"Sakura tiene una rapidez y flexibilidad magnifica, pero no le gusta practicar las lesiones que son establecidas. Ella no sigue las partituras, ella crea su propia versión."

Lo había notado. Aun así, no pudo evitar preguntarse.

 _Estoy en el programa de fracasados… pero ella toca muy bien. No tiene sentido._

* * *

"Es por eso que quiero que toquen juntos en dos pianos." Kakashi había dado la sentencia, sonriente, el muy infeliz. Luego de unas cuantas de clases, y de tratar de aceptar su destino, Sasuke no lograba creer su suerte.

"Ella no tiene disciplina, y yo no puedo trabajar así." Durante las dos semanas que había presenciado a Sakura tocar, notó, que a pesar de ser buena pianista, ella carecía del auto control y la seriedad que era necesarios, resultado que le brindo estar casi reprobada. Ella no se tomaba en serio las lecciones.

"No te subestimes, eres el mejor pianista del conservatorio, y sé que puedes enseñarle a Sakura como tocar una obra. Considérate como su mentor." Sasuke juró que el maestro sonreía tras esa extraño cubre bocas.

 _¿Ah?_

"¿Su mentor?" Debía ser una broma.

Kakashi, durante el tiempo que asistió a sus clases, Sasuke observó que su nuevo tutor no había ganado su reputación de vago de manera gratuita. Era demasiado relajado en las lecciones, llegaba tarde, no tenía una mano estricta. Seguro por eso Sakura era así de despreocupada.

"He escogido una sonata en D mayor de Mozart para dos pianos." Sin dejar su buen animo, les entrego a ambos estudiantes las partituras.

"Ugh… no la conozco." Sakura frunció el ceño, mirando las partituras.

 _Yo tampoco_ , pensó, pero no comentó nada.

"Es muy rápida, así que sincronizarse puede ser muy difícil para ustedes. Tómense su tiempo practicando, y tengan paciencia." Paciencia, era un término que Sasuke no llevaba a cabo.

* * *

Después de haber leído las partituras, comenzaron a tocar el piano.

 _Empezar con una armonía de tres octavas en dos pianos._

"¡No llevamos ni dos compases y ya te equivocaste!" Sasuke no solía sobresaltarse, pero esa chica era irritante. "Otra vez."

 _El sonido es desigual. Ella toca erráticamente._

"¡No estás leyendo la partitura!" Sakura sólo se encogía cada vez que Sasuke le reprendía.

"Sasuke, paciencia. Sakura no puede leer y tocar al mismo tiempo. Ella aprende escuchando."

"Eso lo explica." Soltó un bufido. _Que molestia._

* * *

No es algo que Sasuke quiera, pero para él, esto ya no era un juego. Así que, tocando en la puerta de Sakura, esperaba a que le abriera.

"Sakura, estoy aquí para ensayar, y tú también lo vas a hacer." Le anunció en cuanto ella estuvo frente a él.

"Ugh…" ya no estaba tan animada de dejarlo pasar a su apartamento.

"¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Un chiquero?" El departamento de ella estaba desordenado. Ropa tirada, empaques de comida, basura. En los ojos de Sasuke, aquello era un basurero. A comparación del departamento de él, pues Sasuke no sólo era un perfeccionista en la música, sino en todo lo que lo rodeaba, y era todo un maníaco de la limpieza. Cosa que le impulsó a limpiar el lugar sin siquiera cuestionárselo.

"Lo siento, esta algo desarreglado, pero no he tenido tiempo de hacer nada." Tocando sus manos con nerviosismo, señaló hacia su sala de estar, donde Sasuke vio las partituras.

"Yo no voy a trabajar en un lugar así." Y no le tomó mucho tiempo llevar el orden a ese departamento. Sakura sólo estaba sentada, incomoda ante la intrusión, y más que nada avergonzada porque Sasuke se había topado con su ropa interior.

"¿Lo has hecho?" le cuestionó.

"Lo siento, aun no he podido memorizarlo. Pero lo haré, ¡lo juro!"

"Es demasiado, lo tocare para ti." Si era cierto lo que Kakashi dijo, que Sakura aprendía escuchando, entonces lo mejor sería trabajar así. Además, él ya había memorizado la pieza. "Si vas a tocar conmigo, tendrás que ser muy precisa."

* * *

Sus ensayos duraron unos cuantos días. Por las tardes, Sasuke iba al departamento de la pelirosa a tocar, y en otras ocasiones, era ella la que le visitaba en su departamento.

"No toques por tocar."

 _Se equivoca menos, pero algo anda mal._ Pensó con desconcierto.

De primero, Sasuke no estaba nada de acuerdo con la situación de practicar cada día, no quería compartir su sitio personal con aquella chica. Era demasiado molesto ponerla a trabajar, porque ella solía ir e inspeccionar todo el lugar, encantada de conocer más sobre Sasuke.

"No hagas muecas." A Sasuke le pareció sorpresivo, y tal vez algo hilarante que ella ni siquiera estaba al tanto de los pucheros que hacía cada vez que tocaba el piano.

"¿Eh?," se llevó sus manos hacia sus mejillas "¿hago muecas?"

 _Esto es como si estuviera haciendo trabajo de caridad,_ _o servicio comunitario._ _Que fastidio._

.

Sus ensayos solían durar tanto tiempo, que, cansado y resignado, Sasuke no lograba sacar a Sakura de su departamento, y dormía ahí. Se acostumbró a su constante y molesta presencia.

¿En qué momento su espacio personal fue invadido por ella? ¿Cómo es que él lo permitió?

 _Esta chica está mal. Peligrosamente mal._

* * *

El día de su presentación, Sasuke estaba bastante relajado y confiado, pues no tenía duda que pasaría esa prueba. En cambio, Sakura se mostraba nerviosa. Y Sasuke lo notó. Habían practicado, y sabía que ella era buena, pero algo no andaba bien.

"Hoy puedes tocar como tú quieras." Le dijo, casi gentil. Por lo que sabe, la chica era bastante sincera, pero sabía que era alguien con gran potencial. Si lo que necesitaba era darle palabras de aliento, lo haría. Después de todo, sabía que sólo necesitaba un empujón.

Sasuke no sabía como esas simples palabras le dieron seguridad a Sakura. Así que, cada uno frente a su respectivo piano, comenzaron a tocar.

La melodía que ambos creaban… era algo hermoso. Y él lo sabía.

 _Ella tiene algo especial._ Pensó, sintiendo una pequeña sonrisa mostrarse en su cara. _Quizá, yo sea el único que pueda tocar con ella. Nota por nota._

Sí, Sasuke era un genio musical, sus manos se movían sin pensarlo mucho _. Todo va bien, pero el reto es esa boca._ Inevitable, Sasuke miraba a Sakura, concentrada, haciendo un puchero con esos labios. Eran rosas, se veían suaves y a Sasuke no le agradaba esa observación.

 _Le dije que tocara como quisiera, y ahí va, sin disciplina._ Pensó con humor y con una media sonrisa en su boca. _Debo seguirle el paso._

Ellos tocaban muy rápido, sincronizados.

 _._

 ** _Recuerdo las palabras de Itachi._**

[Las nubes parecían algodones de azúcar, color rosa.]

 ** _La habilidad de sentirnos conmovidos por nuestra propia ejecución, es algo poco común._**

[Manzanas verdes, arboles brillantes…]

 ** _Solía soñar con algo así, pero hace poco renuncie a la esperanza de que ocurriera._**

[Y melocotones suaves…]

 ** _Pero, justo ahora, me siento… conmovido._**

.

Fue rápido. Preciso. Armonioso. Sin error.

Suspiró. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había revivido y disfrutado su amor por la música.

"Bravo. Excelente interpretación." Kakashi se acercó a ellos. Había sido hermoso. "Simplemente una hermosa ejecución. Al fin rompiste la barrera, Sasuke."

 _… ¿Eh?_

 _¿Así que todo esto era una lección para mí?_ Lo fulminó con la mirada. _Ese profesor estafador._

Cierto. Sasuke era demasiado arrogante y orgulloso.

Para él, todos los alumnos del conservatorio estaban por debajo, incluso los maestros. Era muy difícil que alguien llegara a impresionarlo con su música, y aun mas difícil para él abrirse con los demás. Pero, lo que había hecho con Sakura, fue… diferente.

Kakashi lo hizo trabajar con ella por ese motivo. Para que él logrará entender que todos eran buenos, pero que nadie era perfecto. Solo la música lo era.

* * *

Había sido una costumbre que Sakura y Sasuke caminaran juntos a casa después de clases. Al fin y al cabo vivían donde mismo. El cielo estaba despejado, el clima era agradable. Después de tocar así, él se sentía ligero, relajado y de muy buen humor.

"¿Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn" Volteó a verla. Ella estaba sonrojada, y lo miraba con esos ojos verdes tan brillantes.

"Mi corazón late con fuerza." Puso sus manos en su pecho, como si quisiera evitar que su corazón saliera de ahí. "Y tengo ganas de abrazarte."

 _¿Eh?_ "¿Qué?"

"Cr-creo que me enamore." Lo miró suplicante. No debía ser un genio para saber a quién se refería.

"Estas equivocada." Sin saber por qué, él se sentía nervioso.

"¡No! ¡Me duele el pecho y apenas puedo respirar! Nunca me había sentido así."

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? _¿Qué…?_ Podía sentir como el color subía a su cara. ¿Estaba sonrojándose ante la confesión de esa chica?

.

Afuera del prestigioso conservatorio de música clásica Konohagakure, en una tarde fresca y despejada, una desordenada y un perfeccionista pianistas se miraban nerviosos y expectantes, aunque extrañamente ansiosos por la siguiente pieza que se mostraría en sus vidas.

¿En qué se convirtió todo este servicio comunitario?

.

.

* * *

NA: Amooooo a Chiaki! cuando miré el anime, me enamore de él, y no pude evitar pensar que era parecido a sasuke. su relación con nodame tambien me recordaba a Sasusaku, pues Nodame era la fangirl de Chiaki, siempre queriendo estar con él y fantaseando y él, como todo tsundere se negaba a admitir sus sentimientos. Aunque claro, Nodame no se parece a Sakura. de hecho en este fic tuve que cambiar eso, y describir a Sakura como yo siento que ella sería, sino... Bueno, nodame es talentosa, mas no puedo decir algo más xD

por cierto, en mi perfil dejare los links de las sonatas que interpretaron, por si alguien tiene curiosidad de escucharlas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasusaku Festival**

 **Day 09: Community Service.**

 **Summary:** Musical Au. Lo que comenzó como un servicio comunitario se convirtió en una molestia, y terminó en algo más.

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto los personajes mencionados como Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. De igual manera, la historia está inspirada (basada) en el manga y anime Nodame Cantabile, varios diálogos y algunas situaciones son basadas del anime. Nodame Cantabile le pertenece a Tomoko Ninomiya. De cualquier manera, está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

 **Nota:** Fic inspirado en el anime Nodame Cantabile. Los eventos y diálogos son pertenecientes al anime, pero la personalidad de Sakura es diferente a la de Nodame.

* * *

 **Aka: Kaze to Oka no Ballad**

 **(Parte dos)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oh, ¿Quién es ese?"

"Sus padres son dueños de la cadena de restaurantes de ramen Ichiraku."

"¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Viene a entregar algún pedido?"

"No, creo que también es alumno del conservatorio."

.

* * *

.

 _Heh… para mí, lo importante es el rock, ttebayo._

"Naruto, ¿se te olvido que los exámenes de violín son la semana que viene? Si no apruebas, volverás a repetir el año."

 _Ugh._

"El pianista acompañante que te conseguí renuncio, ¿no?"

"¡No es así!" ' _Eres malísimo. Me voy.'_ Recordó con amargura las palabras de aquel engreído luego de mostrarle su fabulosa interpretación.

 _Ese tal Uchiha Sasuke. No puede ir a la par de mi increíble talento musical. Necesito un acompañante con técnica y flexibilidad. ¡Necesito un artista!_

Con mucho alboroto, Naruto abrió la puerta muy fuerte y sin cuidado.

"¡Ouch!" Tan rápido que derribó y golpeó a alguien.

"¡Oh, lo siento!" En el suelo, sobándose su nariz, la chica con el cabello más extraño levantó la mirada para ver a su agresor. Sus ojos verdes, cristalinos por las lágrimas que contenían, la nariz, pequeña, roja por el golpe. _Es muy bonita._ "De verdad lo siento."

"Ten más cuidado." Dijo, algo molesta. Recogió sus cosas, y Naruto lo vio. Partituras de Chopin.

"¿Eres estudiante de piano?"

* * *

Sasuke no solo era un excelente músico, sino también un excelente cocinero.

"¡Sasuke-kun! he venido a cenar." Una sonriente Sakura estaba frente a su puerta.

 _Genial, sigo haciendo servicio comunitario._ Pensó con molestia Sasuke.

Empezó después de la declaración de amor de Sakura. Ella trató de cocinar para él, pero fue un asco. Desde entonces, resignado, él cocinaba para ambos.

 _¿Cómo lo consiguió?_ Sakura, Sasuke decidió, era demasiado tierna y efusiva, una molestia que se pegaba a él como una lapa. Pero sus declaraciones tan sinceras, el respeto y admiración que ella le profesaba a él, iba haciendo que para Sasuke, poco a poco fuera más aceptable estar en su compañía, aunque no menos molesto.

Él se convencía que prepárale comida a Sakura era como alimentar a una mascota. No había nada más que eso. Nada. Porque, ¿Por qué disfrutaría él de su compañía? Ella no era nada especial.

"Sasuke-kun, ¿conoces la quinta sonata para violín de Beethoven?"

"¿La primavera?"

"La voy a tocar, y no la sé bien. ¿Me la enseñas?" con aquellos enormes ojos brillantes, le pidió.

"Aa." No era que él tuviera inclinación por sus ojos, ni nada por el estilo. Era por su bien musical, se lo decía a sí mismo.

.

Otro de los motivos, y tal vez el principal, que persuadía a Sasuke de pasar tiempo con ella, era que después de comer, ella siempre tocaba el piano. En eso si era disciplinada. Y Sasuke amaba como tocaba ella. Lo disfrutaba.

Aunque no siempre lo hiciera correctamente, a él no le importaba corregirla.

* * *

"¡Que ejecución tan apasionada! Tocas el piano con mucho sentimiento." Naruto estaba impresionado. Ella era mucho, muchísimo mejor de lo que esperaba.

"¿Tú crees?"

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Sakura-chan, eres genial!"

 _¡Por fin encontré a mi acompañante definitivo, ttebayo!_

 _._

 _._

Cuando iba pasando cerca de un restaurante, Sasuke juró escuchar la voz de Sakura. _Debo estar alucinando._ Y cuando escucho su risa, supo que era ella. Así, se acercó al lugar y la vio, cenando y hablando con otras personas. Su sorpresa e indignación fue peor cuando conoció a su acompañante.

¿Estaba cenando con él? ¡El pésimo estudiante de violín!

"Tú puedes venir y comer aquí gratis cuanto tú quieras Sakura-chan!"

"Eh, ¿enserio?"

"Claro, y si te conviertes en mi novia, ¡serias dueña del lugar!"

 _¿Sakura-chan? ¡¿Novia?! ¡Que mierd-!_

 _Vaya que forman un buena pareja de incompetentes_ , pensó con enojo.

.

Estaba molesto. Irritado. ¿Por qué? No, eso no importaba. Pero, ¿así se sentía cuando tu gato de abandonaba por alguien más?

La única manera que tenía para olvidarse de esa tontería. Traición. Era escuchar música. Justo cuando estaba relajándose, alguien tocaba a su puerta.

 _Solo ignórala…_

Era algo difícil, pues vaya que era insistente. Enojado, pensando una sarta de groserías, abrió la puerta.

"¡Hasta cuando vas a dejar de ser una molestia!-"

"¿Me consideras una molestia?" Frente a él, un atónita (y dolida) Karin estaba en su puerta.

Sorprendido por verla a ella parada en su puerta, replicó. "Me equivoque de persona."

"¿Oh? ¿Así que ya tienes otra novia?" Olvida la sorpresa, ahora ella era la molesta.

"No digas estupideces." Sasuke respondió de inmediato, indiferente. Qué tontería. Pero, cuando vio a Sakura en el pasillo, sorprendida, sintió que no debió decir eso.

 _._

 _¿Quién es esa? ¿Sasuke-kun tiene novia?_

Ella, parada a unos cuantos pasos de la puerta de Sasuke, no podía apartar la vista de la atractiva pelirroja que hablaba muy familiarmente con Sasuke. Sintió que algo se estrujaba dentro de ella y un gran nudo en la garganta cuando Sasuke le devolvió la mirada, para luego alejarla. Ignorándola. Lo escuchó, como invitó a pasar a aquella chica, sin dirigirle otra mirada a Sakura.

* * *

Decir que estaba deprimida, era poco.

"¿Que te sucede, Sakura-chan?" El ensayo que Naruto con Sakura estaba teniendo, era todo un fracaso, no solo Sakura se veía como un espectro, sino que no tocaba como él quería.

"El amor… es como un fantasma. Una rosa morada…"

"¿De qué rayos hablas?"

"Sasuke. Sasuke paso la noche con esa pelirroja." Sakura recordó todo. Esa misma mañana, los había visto salir del departamento. Sasuke se veía tan agotado. ¿Que estuvieron haciendo? ¡No! no quería saberlo.

"Rosas que se marchitan…" sentía las lagrimas en su voz. Para Naruto, su monologo era un ridículo dialogo de novela.

 _¿Amor? ¿Rosas marchitas? ¿Ella está saliendo con alguien? Espera._

"¿Sasuke? ¿Como Uchiha Sasuke?" Lloriqueos. ¿Ella es la novia de ese arrogante?

* * *

Justo cuando él creía que al fin tendría una noche en paz, Karin se aparece en su puerta. Debió pensarlo dos veces cuando la invitó a pasar. Lo hizo porque no quería ver a Sakura. Nada tenía que ver con el hecho que estaba molesto con ella, ni mucho menos darle a probar de su propia medicina. Pero vaya que invitar a Karin fue un error.

Karin no lo dejo dormir en toda la noche. No se callaba, se la había pasado tomando y quejándose del papel de una obra musical que le había ganado otra chica.

Incluso en ese momento, mientras estaban sentados en un bar. Vaya que estar con ella solo era posible gracias al alcohol.

"¿Que te parecería si volviéramos?" Ella, coqueta, se acercó mas a él.

Siendo honesto, la relación que ellos habían tenido había estado bien, Sasuke se sentía a gusto con ella porque ambos sabían de música, y tenían ambiciones parecidas. Pasar el tiempo con ella era meramente físico. Él no había estado de acuerdo con su ruptura, por el simple hecho que no le gustaba salir de su zona de confort. Se lo había planteado antes, pero ella se había negado a regresar.

Pero ahora…

* * *

"Bien, bien. Pero, ¡el piano es lo único que tienes!" otro día de ensayo hecho basura. Ella seguía igual. Debía remediar esa situación.

"Solo quiero volver a verlo. Comer juntos… cuando él cocina-"

"¿Él cocina para ti?" Ella asintió, nostálgica. "¡Un hombre no cocina para alguien que no le gusta!"

"¿De veras? Pero-"

"Debes usar tus armas femeninas." Con una sonrisa zorruna, Naruto estaba ideando un plan para que su pianista acompañante recuperara el ánimo. A él le gustaba ella, pero debía pasar ese examen.

"¿De qué rayos hablas, Naruto?"

"Tus encantos femeninos. Más que una cara bonita, muéstrale, como fruta fresca. a los hombres les gusta, ttebayo."

.

No quería saber que estaba pasando. No iba a ir a ver. _De ninguna manera._ Se repetía, frente a la puerta de Sakura. Pero había tanto ruido ahí. Ruido que significaba que ella no estaba sola. Seguro estaba ese violinista.

 _¿Que importaba que estuvieran solos?_ A él no le importaba. Aunque era tarde para una visita social. ¡Eran casi las 9!

"¡Muéstralo! A los hombres les encanta" Sasuke apretó los puños y decidió que aborrecía la voz de ese tal Naruto.

"¿Así?"

Ah, mierda.

Entró, pues Sakura le había dado un llave, la cual él había dicho no necesitaba, pero al fin y al cabo guardo. Ahí, en la pequeña estancia que Sakura usaba como sala, estaba ella, con Naruto frente a ella.

Demasiado cerca.

"¿No crees que es demasiado tarde para que hagan tanto ruido?" se sorprendió al escuchar su propia voz, contenida de enojo. Pero no le importo, porque ellos se sobresaltaron, separándose.

"¡S-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura estaba nerviosa cuando se levantó del suelo y encaró a Sasuke.

Atónito, no dijo nada. Solo la miró por unos segundos, que bien pudieron ser horas. Frente a él, una nerviosa y sonrojada Sakura se movía incomoda. Jamás, en las semanas, casi meses, que tenia tratándola, la había visto con ese aspecto.

Él veía en Sakura algo más que una cara bonita y unos labios que le llamaban. Ella era menuda y delgada, pero nunca se puso a pensar dos veces en como lucia debajo de aquellos suéteres de lana, o las faldas largas que usaba.

Ella era bonita, y era llamativa por su cabello excéntrico, pero nunca usaba maquillaje. Su cara siempre estaba limpia, pulcra, con grandes ojos verdes. Ahora, no solo su cabello o sus ojos eran atrayentes (aun mas por aquel brillo labial en su boca y sombras oscuras y delineado en sus ojos) sino, su ropa.

 _¿Ella tenía esa clase de atuendos en su closet?_ Llevaba un suéter con botones al frente que no había abrochado, dejando ver una blusa de tirantes blanca muy apretada, y unos shorts demasiado cortos. Tenía bonitas piernas, y para su sorpresa, también tenía bastante pecho.

"¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo?" entre dientes muy apretados, escupió la pregunta. No podía verla así mucho tiempo. ¿Es que hacía calor ahí? "¿Es maquillaje lo que te has puesto?"

"Un poco, Naruto me ayudo con la ropa, ¿Cómo me veo?" Sonrió, tímida.

Demasiado. Esto era demasiado.

"No."

"¿No…?-"

Simplemente no pensó que hacía. Tomó a Sakura por la muñeca, y la arrastró hasta el baño.

Naruto estaba boquiabierto. Vaya, ¿Sasuke se excitaba rápido? ¿Debía irse a casa? De verdad no quería escuchar nada de lo que hicieran, pero no pudo ignorar los ruidos provenientes del baño. Escuchó a Sasuke gruñir y a Sakura chillar.

Empezó a recoger sus pertenencias. _Esto es… incomodo, ttebayo._

"¿Así que crees que tienes talento?" la voz de Sasuke le sorprendió. Giró, y ahí estaba él, de brazos cruzados. ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Tan rápido era en _eso_?

"¡Por supuesto que sí!"Ignorando su previo pensamiento, saltó a defender su honor como músico. "Quede en tercer lugar en la competencia juvenil."

"Si hablas de eso, yo fui quien gano esa competencia."

"¿Qué competencia, Sasuke-kun?" Naruto miró. A un lado de Sasuke, Sakura apareció. Con su cara limpia y húmeda.

Así que todo aquel ruido era porque Sasuke le hizo quitarse el maquillaje.

.

.

Naruto caminaba enojado de regreso a su casa.

"Siempre es lo mismo. Mantén el ritmo, afina eso, se fiel a la partitura. Uno se esfuerza y se molestan con el mas mínimo error… por eso odio la música clásica." molesto, salió del departamento de Sakura y fue a su casa. Era imposible que pudiera verle la cara a Sasuke.

 _Idiota egocéntrico._

* * *

Sasuke ya no estaba enojado.

Recuperar a tu mascota indeseada no tenía nada que ver con eso. Claro que no.

Ambos, él y Sakura estaba en el departamento de él, y sin cambiarse de ropa, a petición de la chica.

No sabía que había sido lo que había molestado a Sasuke hace unos días, pero sentía que su relación regresaba a la normalidad. Luego de que Naruto se fue, sintiéndose valiente, ella le pidió a Sasuke que le mostrara la sonata de violín que ella y Naruto debían interpretar.

Mientras ambos escuchaban la música, sentados en la sala de él, ella dijo,

"Es totalmente diferente a lo que Naruto y yo tocamos en los ensayos." Suspiró, con los ojos cerrado. La música era tan bonita.

"Esto es primavera. Ustedes estaban tocando año nuevo." Sasuke quisó sonar indiferente, pero no podía quitarle la mirada de su cara.

"¿Te importaría tocar un rato el violín?" Ella estaba temerosa de que le rechazara su petición. Nunca había escuchado a Sasuke en el violín, solo el piano, y sin duda era excelente en el. Además, sabía que las cosas habían estado tensas entre ellos. No era tonta para no darse cuenta. Ella sabía lo que sentía por él, pero…

"Está bien." Ella vislumbro una pequeña sonrisa.

A su petición, Sasuke tocó la quinta sonata para violín de Beethoven, mientras ella lo acompañaba en el piano. Ella y Sasuke, el sonido, la música que hacían, era diferente a como había sido con Naruto. No había punto de comparación.

 _Toca así después de escucharla solo una vez. Es increíble._ Sasuke pensó. Ella nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

.

Suspiro. "Fue increíble, ¿no? Mmm…" después de terminar de tocar, ella se acostó en el sofá de él. Se sentía… ligera, relajada. Se sentía tan bien.

"¿Podrías dejar de suspirar así?"

Él estaba sentado en el suelo, su espalda recargada cerca de las piernas de ella, y no creía poder aguantar escucharla haciendo esos sonidos otra vez. Ni verla hacerlo. Cuando suspiraba, abrazaba más fuerte el cojín entre sus brazos. Cada suspiro sonaba mas como un gemido. Suspiraba con placer, sí, pero en la mente de Sasuke no podía dejar de asociar esos suspiros producidos por otra actividad además de la música.

"Que extraño." Ella habló, sin realmente registrar lo que Sasuke le había dicho. "No me sentía así cuando toqué con Naruto." Su voz. Su voz era suave, cadente.

Él no le había quitado la mirada de encima. Era difícil. Cuando ella tocaba, hacia ese puchero con la boca, cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar. Cuando ella tocaba, Sasuke se perdía en su música, en su compañía. Tal vez por eso se había molestado que ella acompañara a Naruto.

Ahora, tan cerca, embriagados por la música que habían hecho, Sasuke se preguntaba si había algo que se sintiera mejor que eso. Ella, indefensa, acostada en su sofá, en su departamento, vestida con ropa que apenas le cubría. Ahí con una sonrisa complacida y los ojos cerrados.

No podía evitar lo que sucedió. fue algo que sentía debía de hacer.

Fue un impulso. Su cuerpo se movió solo, él no registro lo que hacía hasta que sus labios tocaron los de ella. Fue breve, suave y cálido. Era justo como la primavera. Ella le recordaba a la primavera.

Se separó un poco, abrió los ojos, y observó como ella hacía lo mismo. En sus ojos verdes, no había sorpresa como él puedo haber esperado. Ella lo miraba como si hubiera soñado ese instante, y lentamente una sonrisa que Sasuke nunca había visto en su rostro apareció.

"Sasuke-kun…" otro suspiro.

.

Ya lo había hecho, no había vuelta atrás. Y eso a Sasuke no podía importarle menos. Quería hacerlo otra vez. Ella estaba igual. Su mano, más pequeña y delicada que la de él, dócilmente se coloco en su mejilla, y sin palabras lo acercó una vez más.

Sus labios le gustaban. Le gustaba verla sonreír. Le gustaba verla comer lo que le preparaba. Amaba estar con ella cuando tocaba el piano. Su música era hermosa, pero también le gustaba el puchero que hacia cuando estaba concentrada. Y ahora, le gustaban sus labios al moverse con los de él.

Esa chica era tan absurda. Su cabello era tan llamativo, su cuerpo suave, y su voz cuando lo llamaba. Su música. Le fue imposible no estar cerca de ella.

Su cuerpo, su mente lo llevaba hacia ella, una y otra vez. Inconscientemente quería estar cerca de ella. Y desde que la conoció, jamás se imagino que terminarían así. Él sobre ella, acostada en su sofá, probándola con su boca, sus manos, sus ojos.

Escucharla, como decía su nombre entrecortadamente, suspirando y ahogado gemidos... era hermoso. Como cuando tocaba el piano para él.

Sus manos, delgadas, rápidas y precisas cuando tocaba notas, eran suaves cuando tocaba su piel, se aferraban a su cabello, a sus hombros, mientras él movía su cadera contra la de ella.

* * *

"No sabes que significa acompañamiento, no estás escuchando el piano. Segundo, tocar por tu cuenta no nos va a llevar a ningún lado. Basta. Bien, esos son mis consejos." sonriente Sakura, le pasó nota de lo que Sasuke le había dicho de Naruto.

"Ese teme, me hizo quedar en ridículo." Naruto estaba enfurruñado. ¿Cómo Sakura, dulce Sakura le decía esas cosas?

"Naruto, eres tan frágil como el cristal."

"¡Déjame!"

"Vamos, debemos ensayar."

 _._

 _Violinista loco y pianista loca. Me pregunto cómo saldrán en el examen..._ Sasuke los observaba practicar. Sabía que Sakura era una excelente pianista, y tal vez Naruto no era tan malo como había pensado.

* * *

"¡Eh! ¿Cómo que estas enferma?" Naruto ya de por si era escandaloso.

"Fue porque el otro día use poca ropa." Sakura enferma, sostenida por Sasuke. Naruto no podía creer su suerte. ¡Justo el día que presentaría examen, su pianista acompañante se enferma!

"¿Ahora qué haré?" ya se veía fallar ese examen. Su madre lo mataría.

"Yo te acompañaré. Pero solo esta vez." Sasuke, decidió, le estaba devolviendo un favor a Naruto.

"¡¿Eh?!"

.

.

"Deja de quejarte." Sasuke había escuchado de los nervios previos a una prueba importante, pero Naruto estaba terminando con su poca paciencia.

"¡Para ti esto es fácil! Eres el talentoso Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Sin esfuerzo, el talento no sirve de nada."

"¿Eh?"

"Yo he practicado violín y piano desde los 3 años. No puedes esperar resultados si no trabajas por ellos."

Naruto estaba acabado. Lo sabía. Que deprimente.

"Pero, creo que debes tocar lo que sientes." Sasuke sabía, gracias a Sakura, que todos tenían potencial. Y que censurarlos no siempre era bueno. Naruto era demasiado energético, daba demasiado de sí.

 _Justo como Sakura, él no tiene disciplina. Pero no importa, creo que le seguiré el paso._

.

.

* * *

"¿Para qué viniste?"

"¡Para comer y celebrar! Mira, traje ramen," Naruto había pasado su examen. Gracias a Sasuke, no repetiría el año. Y además, le había inspirado. La música clásica no era tal mala, después de todo.

"Hola Naruto."

"¿Eh, Sakura-chan? ¿Te estás recuperando de tu refriado en casa de Sasuke?"

 _Vaya,_ esos dos también estaban progresando. Naruto sonrió, era bueno que no solo él estuviera avanzando.

.

* * *

NA: Amo a Chiaki! lol. toda esa escena de los besos y .. *ejem* cosas corporales, en el anime no sucede. gran parte lo invente. es que... es imposible no tenerlos a los dos solo y esperar que no ocurra eso... xD

Me gustaría que comentarán, agradezco los favoritos y que sigan la historia, pero Es deprimente no ver más que un comentario, como si la historia( y hablo de las demás historias) no son lo suficientemente buenas o malas para recibir si quiera un comentario :/


	3. Chapter 3

**Sasusaku Festival**

 **Day 09: Community Service.**

 **Summary:** Musical Au. Lo que comenzó como un servicio comunitario se convirtió en una molestia, y terminó en algo más.

 **Disclaimer:** Tanto los personajes mencionados como Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Nota:** Fic inspirado en el anime Nodame Cantabile. Los eventos y diálogos son pertenecientes al anime, pero la personalidad de Sakura es diferente a la de Nodame.

NA: Me disculpo por no haber subido la ultima parte, y es que ya tenia el documento aquí en FF, pero no se porque no recordé eso xD

* * *

 **Aka: Kaze to Oka no Ballad**

 **(Parte 3)**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wow… ¿Lo compusiste tu? Miró las partituras que Sasuke arreglaba. Lo había escuchado tocarla en el piano. _Que romántico._ Suspiró ella.

"Con esto quiero hacer un partitura para orquesta." Sasuke asintió. Era tan normal la admiración de Sakura hacia él, pero recientemente era muy bien aceptada.

"Es porque quieres ser director, ¿verdad? Tú me dijiste eso antes, cuando-cuando..." Se sonrojó. No habían hablado abiertamente de lo que pasó en ese mismo lugar.

"Hn." Dios, Sasuke se sonrojó también.

 _¡Sasuke-kun sonrojado es más bello!_

Consciente de su estado, Sasuke se rascó su cuello. Vaya que ella podía incomodarlo cuando se lo proponía. Pero ahora no era el momento. Sasuke debía terminar esa pieza.

.

.

"¿Qué harás el 24? Estaba pensando que podríamos salir." Ella habló después de un rato de silencio. Sasuke había vuelto a concentrarse en sus partituras.

"¿Salir?"

"Si, ya sabes, a cenar."

"Siempre cenamos aquí." Dijo distraído.

"Bueno, solo quisiera que estuviéramos juntos en víspera de navidad."

"Hn"

"Sería divertido." Él no respondía, estaba absorto dibujando notas en el aire. Estaba muy concentrado. Esa pieza parecía importante para él. "Oh tal vez, podría hornear un pastel y comerlo en mi departamento, ¿Qué te parece?"

"Aa."

 _¡Sí! ¡Aceptó!_

Y aunque aún faltaban días, Sakura estaba emocionada. Era un conocimiento común que las parejas pasaban juntas el día de navidad.

Recientemente, la incertidumbre se había hecho presente en Sakura poco después de la noche que pasaron besándose. No había hecho realmente mucho, pero no se arrepentía. De eso, hace dos meses. Aunque no sabía que eran ellos justo ahora.

Ella lo amaba. Se lo había dicho, pero él le había rechazado (indirectamente) ese día después de la presentación de piano que Kakashi les había asignado. Claro que ha pasado casi 5 meses desde que se declaro, y muchísimas cosas habían pasado desde entonces. Sabía que Sasuke sentía algo por ella. Él nunca haría _eso_ con cualquier chica como si no fuera nada, y sabía que aquella pelirroja era su ex, y no la había vuelto a ver desde entonces. Sasuke sentía algo por Sakura. Y se lo demostraba, porque ellos pasaban más y más tiempo solos. Aunque no se habían vuelto a besar como aquella noche en su sofá, el trato de Sasuke hacia ella era más suave.

Pero Sasuke había aceptado a una cita el día de navidad. Sakura sentía que algo grande iba a suceder.

* * *

Era frustrante. ¿Para qué se molestaba? Jamás saldría de Japón. No serviría de nada ser director de una orquesta si no podía hacerlo en París o Londres.

Tomó las partituras que había estado trabajando por días, su propia creación, y rompió todas las hojas. Jamás sería como su hermano si no podía superar su fobia a los aviones.

"¿Sasuke-kun?" Sakura estaba en la puerta. Usando un delantal, animadamente pregunta, "quería saber, ¿de qué sabor te gustaría el pastel?"

"¿Pastel?"

"Si. ¿Recuerdas que me lo prometiste?"

"No. estoy muy ocupado. Deja de molestarme." Camino hacia su habitación, cerrando tras de sí. Sakura se quedó ahí, pasmada por el tono cortante de Sasuke.

 _¿Que…?_

* * *

"Sasuke, ¿tienes planes para navidad?"

"No." Hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto a Karin. No había sido planeado, pero Sasuke necesitaba un respiro de su vida. Salir por algo de tomar pasó a ser una visita social a Karin.

"Mi familia hará una fiesta, o tal vez prefieras que estemos solos. Podría hornearte un pastel. ¿A qué hora debería ir a tu casa?"

¿Dónde había escuchado algo similar?

 _Quiero que estemos juntos en víspera de navidad._

Era cierto, Sakura se lo había pedido. Él estaba tan ensimismado con su frustración y la partitura que estaba escribiendo, no le estaba prestando atención. Solo recordaba vagamente lo que le había respondido, pero recordó la cara de entusiasmo con la que ella le dijo. ¿Era por eso que estaba tan ansiosa esos días?

"Lo siento."

 _._

 _No es que me importe, pero una promesa es una promesa._ Estaba frente a la puerta de ella, tocó el timbre pero no salía. Bien, se lo diría en la cena. Se encaminó hacía su propio departamento para cocinar y esperar por Sakura.

.

Hacía dos días que no la veía. ¿Lo estaba evitando? Era la segunda vez que iba a llamarla. ¿Serviría de algo si entraba a su casa, si ella no quería verlo?

 _Antes no podía deshacerme de ella, ahora parece que hasta ella me olvidó y siguió adelante…_

No, no era aflicción lo que sentía. No debía...

Justo cuando iba a irse, escuchó el piano. Reconoció las notas enseguida.

 _Eso… eso es lo que compuse. Ella solo lo escuchó una vez, esta tocando la parte del piano._ Decidido, hizo uso de la llave que ella le había dado.

.

Sentada frente a su piano, Sakura fruncía el ceño.

"Sakura." Sorprendida, giró sobre el banco. Sasuke estaba de pie, de tras de ella. _¿Cuando…?_

"Lo siento."

Jamás había escuchado a Sasuke pedir disculpas. Él dio otros pasos, hasta estar a nada de distancia, su cuerpo pegado al de ella, pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros, abrazándola. Sakura se quedó sin palabras. Normalmente era ella quien iniciaba ese tipo de contacto, pero que Sasuke lo hiciera…

"Fui grosero contigo. Lo siento." lo dijo en un susurro, aun así Sakura lo escuchó.

"Perdón por evitarte." Ella se disculpó también, avergonzada por sus actos.

Cuando él le dijo que se fuera, que le dejara y cancelara los planes, ella no estaba deprimida como la vez que vio a esa chica entrar a su departamento. Esta vez fue diferente.

Sus palabras le habían dolido, aun más su trato de indiferencia. ¿Ella se había hecho falsas ilusiones? No podía pensar en eso, su corazón dolía. Pensar en él dolía. Por eso había decidido no verlo. En su lugar, como Naruto había dicho, solo tenía el piano. Y aunque había querido no pensar en Sasuke, se encontró tocando el arreglo, la sonata que él había compuesto y le había mostrado hace poco.

Lo había ensayado en la escuela. Una y otra y otra vez.

Pensó que, cuando viera a Sasuke, sentiría la misma tristeza, pero ahora, con él abrazándola, no se sentía así. Se sentía segura. Gran parte había sido por la música. Interpretar esa pieza, aunque Sakura no sabía que le había inspirado a Sasuke, volvía a repetirse; Era muy romántica.

Era amor.

Estar en su casa, abrazada por Sasuke, escuchando sus disculpas por algo que para él podría ser banal como el día de navidad, pero mostrando que si le importaba, era decir mucho. Tal vez, no necesitaba de palabras. Él ya se lo mostraba.

"¿Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"¿Podrías, tocar esto conmigo? Tu pieza…"

No sabía cómo, pero supo que Sasuke estaba sonriendo. "Iré por mi violín."

* * *

"Yo…" Sasuke nunca tenía problemas para hablar. Prefería guardarse las palabras, pero no tenía problemas al pronunciarlas, ¡rayos!

"¿Hm?" Sakura lo miraba a la cara, inocente sin saber hacía donde iba la conversación.

"La sonata, la pieza la escribí por t- porque es extraño. Sentirse así. No puedo explicar, no encuentro las palabras para explicarlo, y me es más fácil expresarlo así. Con música."

Ella estaba sin palabras, y él continuó,

"Es gracias a ti que entendí que la música es más que seguir partituras o tiempos. Expresar emociones por medio del piano o el violín logra que la interpretación sea hermosa."

Otra vez. Sintió su corazón latir y su respiración detenida. ¿Era acaso la declaración que estaba esperando? ¿Sasuke se estaba confesando? _No, espera._ Él no lo dijo como tal, pero estaba implícito.

Él la veía expectante. Sakura no solo mostraba sus sentimientos a través de su ejecución en el piano, su cara también era un delator. Ella sonrió lentamente, con ilusión.

"Tal vez…, tal vez algún día estaremos tu y yo en el mismo escenario. En un concierto juntos." Él sonrió. Ella le había entendido. "Tu como director, y yo con el piano."

 _ **[Tantas cosas maravillosas nos esperan.]**_

La abrazó.

 **[ _Si estoy contigo…]_**

"Te adelantas a los hechos. Primero debes graduarte del conservatorio." Le sonrió, observando su cabello color rosa, y sus ojos verdes. Ella era como la primavera.

 ** _[... La música será hermosa.]_**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Nota final de autor:** Amo Nodame Cantabile. Mire las tres temporadas en una semana y media. Si alguien lo ha visto, comente que parte/temporada/personaje es su favorito. Sino los has visto, te lo recomiendo, vale mucho la pena! Cuando estaba mirando el anime, no pude evitar suspirar por Chiaki, y pensar en cual similar era de Sasuke… además Nodame, siempre pegada y suspirando por él, justo como Sakura, aunque ella es un desastre andante, para mi fue difícil pensar en Sakura como una sucia desordenada infantil sin idea o interés en su futuro, hence que Sasuke es el protagonista principal y deje muy vago la idea de la personalidad de Sakura aquí.

Además, este fic contenía escenas… _sexuales…_ *ejem 2 parte* pero decidí quitarlas. Esas cosas no pasa en el anime, pero Sasuke y Sakura son demasiado sexis como para no escribirlos así. Como sea, decidí quitar esas escenas: v tal vez luego las escriba como epilogo o extra… o tal vez no... no sé. Si quieren escuchar la musica que se menciona en la historia, pueden encontrar los links en mi Bio. Por favor, comenten :D


End file.
